Torturous Nights
by Troublestripe
Summary: ThunderClan's numbers are dwindling to extinction as a strange sickness begins killing pregnant queens. With StarClan's blessing, a medicine cat is allowed to have kits in order for her Clan to survive. When she shows no sign of sickness, the last warrior born to ThunderClan begins to question how her mother died as dreams become closer to memories. *Weekly updates*
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Mournful yowls echoed like fading thunder as news began to spread. Only the nursery remained silent as a black tom rasped his tongue over a small white bundle. He laid next to a dead tabby she-cat. Two tiny bundles of black fur rested motionless at her belly. A black she-cat, with a white hind-leg, pressed against her brother with two four-moon-old kits glued against her other side. The kits' eyes were wide and terrified while they stood quiet with shock over what happened moments ago.

A golden tom sat on the other side of the dead she-cat with his head hung in defeat. His voice shook, sorrow rooted in each word, "I tried to save them all, Greenclaw." The young tom's amber eyes glittered with emotion as he stood over the dead queen and kits. "Birdpelt's shakes that seized her body were something told in stories by ancient medicine cats. There was nothing I could do-"

"I don't blame you," Greenclaw's deep tone interrupted the apprentice. He lowered his massive head over the small white kit at his paws, tucking her under his neck and closer to his warm chest. Greenclaw's eyes closed in mourning as the she-kit mewed and nuzzled hungrily beneath him.

Greenclaw whispered, "I don't blame anyone or anything."

A small fluffy gray she-cat rushed into the nursery very suddenly. "Sunpaw," she mewed. The golden apprentice jumped as Featherwhisker, the clan medicine cat, snapped him from his thoughts. Sunpaw shamefully held her piercing blue gaze. "What happened?"

"Meadowfoot called for help," Sunpaw answered while glancing at a black queen with a white hind-leg. Meadowfoot tried to shoo her stubborn kits back to her nest, for a fifth unsuccessful time, as Sunpaw began to shake.

"Birdpelt was having what the ancestors once described to me as a seizure. She died but the kits were still moving! I helped push them out but only the first one survived!" Sunpaw began to yowl miserably and Featherwhisker pressed against him for comfort. "I think I killed the kits!"

"No, no. You did everything right. You are not to blame. Greenclaw and the little one were very lucky you were here to save one of his kits."

Meadowfoot glanced longingly at Greenclaw, wishing to comfort her brother, but her kits started to mew worried questions about the scene they have just witnessed. She didn't want her brother to hear the insensitive, unfiltered questions the kits were asking. So grudgingly, Meadowfoot walked away from him with her kits following her outside, still pressed tightly on either side of her as though StarClan might try to take her next. Greenclaw was relieved but too numb to show his gratitude.

"Meadowfoot will need to come back soon," Featherwhisker whispered gently to Greenclaw as he started to shake with grief. "Even though her kits have stopped nursing, she can still feed the newborn. Meadowfoot's milk is starting to dry but she's the only queen we have until we can find another Clans' queen who will help."

Sunpaw wailed softly over Birdpelt's body and Featherwhisker crouched against him. She knew the hardships of losing one's first warrior to illness. Sunpaw had never had a cat die of anything but old age before now. After a few minutes of Featherwhisker comforting the little medicine cat apprentice, she asked Greenclaw, "What are you going to name her?"

The black tom looked up with emotion swimming in his green eyes at his dead mate, distressed to name the kit by himself. After a few moments, he glanced out through the nursery entrance as something caught his eye. Featherwhisker followed his gaze.

"Snowkit."

The first snowfall of Leaf-bare had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Unwanted Apprentice

Snowkit purred softly as she walked into the warm elders' den. Two elders sat inside. They held an empty space between them for her. With a bounce in her step, she quickly padded over and sat in-between Bigheart, a very small gray tom with lean muscles under his worn scarred pelt, and Ambernose, a large golden tabby she-cat with a white-patched chest and graying muzzle.

It was the beginning of Greenleaf and she was going to be made a 'paw' today.

"You only become a 'paw' once in your life." Bigheart mewed softly as he shuffled his paws around and mentioned, "It's a beautiful day for a ceremony as special as this."

"Are you excited?" Ambernose whispered.

"I'm so excited that I can't calm my paws!" Snowkit wiggled to show her paws kneading the ground, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. "What if I can't stay still when Foxstar makes me an apprentice?"

"You will," Ambernose grumbled with laughter. "You're excited now in here but you'll be nervous in front of him and the whole clan. He's a magnificent cat and you get to be the center of attention in his first apprentice ceremony!"

Bigheart nodded sadly. Petalstar, his sister, had just passed away leaving Foxstar with big paws to fill. "I'm sure you both will be fine."

Snowkit glanced shyly at Bigheart and asked, "Can you tell me one more story. It will be my last time here as a kit and I don't want the other apprentices teasing me about listening to stories."

Ambernose snorted, "Apprentices could learn a lot more from us than their feather-brained mentors if that's what they think! Our stories are the Clan's _history_!"

Bigheart pushed Ambernose's muzzle softly, "You were the feather-brained mentor once!" Ambernose hissed crossly at Bigheart but he just purred and turned back to Snowkit. "Snowkit will be too busy to stop by for stories. She's going to train in order to be a warrior. You'll want her hunting instead of visiting if your stomach starts growling."

The golden tabby narrowed her amber eyes but said nothing else.

Bigheart began, "I told you of Riverstone and Coalstar?"

Snowkit nodded, eyeing his scars.

"Mapleshade?"

"You scared her with that story when she was two moons old," Ambernose grumbled, still cross. Snowkit fluffed to show she wasn't a scared kit anymore and was much bigger now.

"How about Firestar?"

Snowkit mewed respectfully, "You told me of the two Great Battles he led the Clans through. It's my favorite. I'd like to hear a new story though."

Bigheart sat up and thought for a moment. Ambernose watched through narrow eyes as seconds passed. Suddenly, Bigheart's tail rose and his eyes widened with an idea.

"Birdpelt had saved Greenclaw from a fox when they were apprentices," he mewed, excited.

Snowkit's eyes widened as Bigheart mentioned her late mother but remained silent as Ambernose, forgetting about her anger, began talking, "There were two foxes that hunted the warriors of RiverClan and ShadowClan at night. Vicious foxes with dark hearts that clung to the night like shadows under trees. They were smarter than average foxes. They hunted like a pack, trapping lone hunting warriors and eating them with two bites between them!"

Snowkit felt a shiver of fear as she imagined the shadowy faces of the vixens sulking through the night leaving behind the remains of warriors who crossed their path. She quickly shook it off reminding her, _I am going to be a fearsome warrior!_

"ShadowClan and RiverClan joined together the night after a full moon and chased the two foxes down. They were no match for two Clans of warriors! Their pelts were tattered and tails tucked as the two Clans split them apart. Separated from each other, the foxes ran away in opposite directions.

"Rainstar, ShadowClan's leader, warned us the next morning that one fox was chased away near our territory. He was worried it might wander back looking for its mate. ThunderClan warriors and apprentices were already out by the time Rainstar's warning came. So Petalstar sent two patrols to warn all the cats of the danger. Birdpelt was a seasoned apprentice on the patrol that was sent to the two-leg nest."

Bigheart interrupted, "Greenclaw was a brand new apprentice at the time and was collecting moss for Featherwhisker when the fox saw him and attacked. Its giant fangs crunched down on his hing-leg and tossed him high in the air! He landed on his good three paws-

Ambernose added, "As any sane cat would."

"-but the fox had dived for him again before his weight had settled and knocked him right on his back for the killing bite!"

Snowkit had started to wail under her throat as she imaged her father being eaten by a fox.

"But then Birdpelt tackled the beast!" Ambernose yowled, excited. "She knocked the startled fox clean on its side, off its paws, and raked her claws at its foul muzzle! Every time the fox attempted to get paws back on the ground, she'd swiped them out from under it, and knock it back on its side before it could rise! Birdpelt hissed with all the venom of an adder and swiped with the power of TigerClan at her claws. She made the terrified fox yip for its life like it was a kit again! Finally she released the fox. It scurried far away from Birdpelt and the forest."

Bigheart finished, "She saved Greenclaw's life that day."

Warmth flooded through Snowkit as the elders talked about her mother with such high praise. Birdpelt took on a fox all by herself as an apprentice and won! _My mother was fearless! She was strong! She had the power of TigerClan at her paws!_

"I helped a little too," a deep voice rumbled with amusement.

The three cats jumped with surprise as a very large jet-black tom padded in and crouched in front of them. "But Birdpelt did most of the work." Greenclaw swiped the ground in front of Snowkit as he boosted, "I was more of a side-supporter by yowling loudly and swiping at its ears when she knocked it down."

Bigheart and Ambernose mar-rowed with laughter. Snowkit fluffed her fur up with pride, "My mother was brave!"

Greenclaw straightened and meowed proudly, "She was. I have no doubt that you took after her bravery. Are you ready for your apprentice ceremony?"

Snowkit purred, "Yes."

Greenclaw purred back and followed with a note of sadness, "Straighten your whiskers. Don't make me embarrass you by doing it myself. Birdpelt would swoop down from StarClan and have my tail twisted if you went out looking like a mess today."

Quickly, Snowkit wiped her whiskers with a licked paw and jumped up on her toes. "Goodbye Bigheart! Goodbye Ambernose!" Snowkit called as she raced outside with straight whiskers.

"Goodbye Snowkit!" Ambernose yowled after her affectionately.

"We'll be there to watch your ceremony!" Bigheart called but Snowkit had already left. Greenclaw bowed his head respectfully and followed his kit outside.

The sun was beginning to set when Foxstar called the Clan gathering beneath HighLedge. Once every cat finally started to choose their spots, Snowkit's restless paws calmed as her nerves surfaced. _My mother faced a fox with no fear. I can face Foxstar and my new mentor with the whole Clan watching._

Scanning the settling crowd from HighLedge, she wondered who her mentor would be. Moonpelt, the gray silver-striped deputy, appeared from the entrance. She would be great, as Bigheart's daughter, she was the best fighter in ThunderClan. The elders have shared several stories of her fierce battles. A light brown and white-streaked tail cat, Froststripe, caught her attention as he sat down next to his dark brown mate Duckmuzzle. Both Clanmates were highly respected and wonderful warriors. A whispered laugh from Creekbreeze, a light gray tom, made her stomach tighten. _Please don't let it be him!_ Snowkit remembered the time he tried to show her how to properly crouch for hunting. _He'll be too busy showing off!_

"We gather here today, under the ancestors of StarClan, to welcome a new apprentice among us!" A giant dark gray tom with black legs and ears along with deep amber eyes interrupted Snowkit's wandering thoughts. The Clan mumbled in respect as they suddenly understood why Foxstar held the ceremony so late in the day. Snowkit felt a warm respect toward the new leader.

 _Are you watching Birdpelt?_

"Snowkit," Foxstar faced her now. "Do you promise to learn the ways of the warrior code and listen and train to better help and defend your Clan?"

Snowkit didn't skip a beat, "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I grant you your new name. From this moment on, you will be known as Snowpaw. Willowdrift." A tabby tom with a white tail and hind legs jumped to his paws as though startled. His piercing yellow eyes wide and shock splashed plain across his face. The Clan began to mumble as tension rose in the air. "Will you mentor your sister's daughter?"

A small lump rose in Snowpaw's throat. Willowdrift never acknowledged Snowpaw as his kin. He was furious at his sister's untimely death and blamed it unjustly on the kits she bore. Snowpaw remembered moments where Willowdrift hissed and sometimes batted her away when she was younger and stumbled across his path accidently.

Snowpaw looked nervously at Greenclaw. He had unsheathed his claws and stared with fierce, angry green eyes at Foxstar. He then turned to Willowdrift as though he was daring him to deny being his daughter's mentor. They were once best friends not too long before Birdpelt's death, but now Willowdrift's eyes narrowed back at Greenclaw menacingly as he hesitated to answer.

Snowpaw suddenly felt very small. All the excitement she had about being an apprentice smoldered. "Why him?" she whispered softly. Foxstar's white tail-tip twitched making Snowpaw wonder if he heard her.

Suddenly, Willowdrift landed on HighLedge in a single pounce and answered Foxstar reproachfully, "I will mentor Snowpaw."

Foxstar nodded in approval. "I trust you to pass down all of your knowledge to young Snowpaw. Teach her to take after your swift hunting and unforgiving fighting techniques…"

As Foxstar went on praising his warrior status, Willowdrift lowered his head to touch Snowpaw's nose. She rose to meet his acceptance. As soon as the skin on their noses touched Willowdrift recoiled sharply with disgust and leaped down from HighLedge as the Clan began to cheer Snowpaw's new name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Broken nests

Snowpaw jumped down from HighLedge when Willowdrift and Foxstar began to depart and ran through the gathered cats over to Greenclaw. "Why Willowdrift?" she wailed softly. "He hates me."

Greenclaw looked helplessly at her and mewled, "Foxstar must think you can change his mind." He lowered his muzzle to her ear and whispered, "If he starts shouldering his duties and ignores you, let me know.."

A chubby light ginger apprentice with white tabby-striped paws appeared beside Snowpaw. He was standing straight up as he eyed Snowpaw with excited amber eyes. "Congratulations, Snowpaw!" he meowed a little too loudly.

"Thank you Perchpaw," Snowpaw mewed back politely. She noticed Willowdrift staring at her from across the clearing behind Perchpaw. He flicked his white tail in signal for her to follow. "Excuse me."

"Find me later and I'll show you the nest we made for you," Perchpaw meowed as Snowpaw walked around him. She gave him and Greenclaw a grateful glance and ran over to Willowdrift.

Willowdrift watched her as she approached without giving away any emotion in his eyes but his tail bristled as she got closer. Snowpaw stopped in front of him and waited expectantly. Finally, when his stare started to make her uncomfortable he started slowly, "Birdpelt was an excellent fighter. I expect you want to make her and Greenclaw proud. I hope that encourages progress while training you."

Snowpaw straightened her ears as Willowdrift flatted his, as if a rude thought crossed his mind. "My sister was sour-tounged and rebellious too. You are my apprentice and her kin-" Snowpaw tried not to flinch as he referred to her as Birdpelt's kin but not his too. "I won't tolerate any back-talk or opinionated arguments."

He started to walk away, his head hanging low in an angry scowl. Snowpaw ran after him mewling, "Wait! Are we training today?"

"No," Willowdrift snapped bearing his fangs. Snowpaw fluffed her pelt in defense. "It's almost

night-fall. You won't learn much if you're asleep on your paws."

Meadowfoot, a black queen who had helped nurse Snowpaw and Greenclaw's sister, let a low growl escape her as she padded past. Willowdrift looked at her apologetically as he realized how rude he sounded and murmured softer to Snowpaw. "Tomorrow at sunrise we'll explore the area from WindClan to the outskirts of ThunderClan then to ShadowClan."

"Okay," Snowpaw murmured back letting her fur settle. The exchange between Meadowfoot and Willowdrift surprised her. He wasn't being completely rude on purpose. Maybe Foxstar is on to something. Willowdrift was about to pad into the warrior's den but Snowpaw had one more thing to say. Gathering her courage, she bounded over to Willowdrift's side.

"I want to make you proud too."

Willowdrift grunted and turned his back to her. With an annoyed flick of his tail he disappeared into the den. Snowpaw swore she heard him whisper, "Good luck."

The apprentice den was small and crowded with four apprentices. When Perchpaw escorted Snowpaw into the den she nearly tripped over Slatepaw's nest. Snowpaw never truly meet the apprentices, Perchpaw was made an apprentice shortly before her birth. Slatepaw and Droppaw, Meadowfoot's kits, followed after Snowpaw was finally big enough to play with them.

"I put your nest over here, next to mine, because Droppaw snores and Slatepaw likes to wake up and walk around the hollow at night. That's why her nest is by the entrance, so she won't disturb us much," Perchpaw meowed pointing out each nest. Snowpaw noticed her nest was especially close to his but she didn't want to embarrass him for doing her a kindness.

"Where are Slatepaw and Droppaw at?" She asked trying to mask her curiosity.

"Hunting," Perchpaw answered swiftly. "They should be back by now."

Suddenly a dark gray tabby jumped through and shook his pelt free of leaves that clung to him. Snowpaw noticed his left ear laid to the side of his head like he was too lazy to pick it up, but his right ear was high and alert. He looked at Snowpaw in dull surprise then looked shyly at Perchpaw. "Making friends?" he teased and turned to Snowpaw. "He spent all morning working on that nest once he heard you were being made an apprentice."

"Droppaw.." Perchpaw moaned, embarrassed.

"I asked him why and he said, 'I feel like she deserves a welcoming since her siblings won't be with her it's the least I can do for-"

"I did not say that!" Perchpaw yowled outraged and flustered. Snowpaw felt her paws grow hot. Everyone talks about her mother and siblings like it was a handicap to Snowpaw and she deserved special treatment. Snowpaw didn't want to be treated special.

Droppaw laughed as Perchpaw became flustered, "A-at least my ears are on str-straight and I'm polite!"

The gray tom chuckled, "You've said that one before. Come up with some new comebacks or show your claws." Droppaw lowered to the ground and wiggled his haunches back and forth before baring his teeth in a playful-smiling snarl. Perchpaw looked nervously at Snowpaw before deciding to crouch down and accept the challenge.

Before Snowpaw could ask a question, Droppaw leaped at Perchpaw with claws sheathed and they locked into a giant mass of wrestling fur. They rolled around the den growling and spitting, crushing the nests underneath them.

Snowpaw stepped forward, "Stop! You're ruining all of our nests!"

The toms didn't hear her and continued on fighting as Snowpaw paced around them, not sure how to interrupt.

Snowpaw blinked as she suddenly realized there were three cats fighting. A black she-cat with silver stripes rushed in the fight. She roughly batted at Perchpaw's ears making him yowl before turning to knock Droppaw from his paws. He landed on his side with a heavy 'oph'.

"You two better fix my nest by the time I'm done eating!" Slatepaw snarled menacingly. Perchpaw's fur rose as he stared dumbfounded while Droppaw rose back up staring at his paws. Her tail thrashed as she turned to Snowpaw, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I-I tried but- I said they were- they didn't listen," Snowpaw was lost for words under her piercing blue glare. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix nests," Slatepaw growled as she strode up to Snowpaw. She stood nose to nose with her before snapping, "You should help them for not stepping in!"

"Slatepaw," Droppaw padded cautiously toward the two she-cats. He seemed like he knew her temper was still raised and was trying to be coaxing. "It wasn't her fault. I was teasing Perchpaw for having a kit-crush-" Perchpaw hissed at Droppaw but he continued as though he didn't hear him, "I'll fix your nest and Perchpaw will fix hers."

Slatepaw hissed baring teeth, "I don't care who fixes what! As long as my nest is back the way it was by the time I finish my meal." With a flick of her thick, bushy tail she was gone.

Perchpaw mimicked Droppaw, "Yes, oh scary Slatepaw! I won't disappoint you! Please don't claw my ears off like you did to Perchpaw!" He rubbed his ears while staring at him. "You're sister is crazy."

"At least she's not soft." Droppaw pushed the extra chub on Perchpaw's side. "Greenleaf is making you look like a kittypet." Perchpaw rebutted by trying to push Droppaw's lame ear upright.

Snowpaw had enough. She left the arguing toms to their work and tried to find Slatepaw but she had disappeared. Disappointed, she wandered over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a vole. Raventalon, a small white tom with a black tail-tip, walked up next to her. "Sounded like a major battle was going on in there," he whispered softly. "Any casualties?"

"Just a few nests.."

Raventalon let out a yowl of laughter. "Since the apprentices will be too busy to accompany you for dinner, come join Seednose and Frogleap." Snowpaw nodded, honored to join the senior warriors.

Seednose watched them pad forward, her pale ginger stomach swollen with kits. Next to her, another pregnant queen, Frogleap shifted to make more room for Snowpaw. Raventalon greeted his mate, Seednose, with an affectionate rub. Shortly after Moonpelt settled next to her best friend, Frogleap, two squirrels dangling from her jaws. Snowpaw noticed Moonpelt gave the bigger of the two to Frogleap.

"I heard Silverstep ran into Wishleap and Hotpaw on ThunderClan's side of the river," Frogleap started once everyone was settled. Wishleap and Hotpaw were WindClan cats! Snowpaw lifted her head and stared at her as she spoke. Frogleap gazed back at Snowpaw warmly and continued. "Hotpaw saw a rabbit on our side and leaped the narrow part of the stream."

Seednose scoffed loftily but Frogleap continued, "Wishleap was furious at his apprentice when Silverstep confronted them. He made Hotpaw apologize and give Silverstep the rabbit. It was Hotpaw's first catch and he was more angry about turning it over rather than apologetic for intruding."

"I see why they named him Hotpaw," Raventalon chuckled. "His warrior name might be Hothead."

The four cats purred at Raventalon's joke.

"I think he was named Hotpaw for his eyes," a silver-white she-cat with yellow eyes, Silverstep, chimed in from another group clustered close to theirs. "His eyes are so amber they look red-hot."

"Is that the rabbit he caught?" Snowpaw mewed suddenly, noticing the giant rabbit between the group. All eyes turned to her and she suddenly felt embarrassed among the senior warriors.

"That it is," a small pale ginger she-cat with white paws purred. Snowpaw recognized Perchpaw's mother, Rayflight, and relaxed a little.

"But it's huge!"

"Hotpaw had to wobble with it between his paws to give it to us," Silverstep purred back. "I was so impressed I almost let him keep it."

Snowpaw glanced at the overfilled Greenleaf fresh-kill pile. "Why didn't you?"

"Wishleap was in such a fury. It would be disrespectful to undermine the lesson he was trying to teach. Also we didn't want Hotpaw to have the idea that it's okay to hunt on our territory depending on who catches you," Rayflight mewed toughly, silencing Snowpaw's curious questions.

Moonpelt spoke to her now, "Stolen prey doesn't hurt us now, but it will in Leafbare. It was the right thing to do. You never know which apprentice will become the next leader and early training from all Clans saves us trouble when they're grown. We've had peace among each other for countless seasons now. It's all do to properly teaching young cats early."

It was the first time Snowpaw had ever heard the deputy speak and she realized, with a shock, that she looked just like her father, Bigheart. She looked at Moonpelt a little closer as she continued eating her squirrel and noticed that her dark gray and black-tipped pelt was riddled with scars while her blue eyes seemed sad most of the time.

Moonpelt's sister, Silverstep was the opposite. She was beautiful. Bigheart said she was a replica of her mother, who died shortly after giving birth to his three kits, and that their behaviorism was almost the same. Snowpaw wished silently that Silverstep could have been her mentor instead of Willowpelt.

Silverstep joked through a mouthful of rabbit fur at Moonpelt's expense, "Just like you! You would have taken that rabbit all around the Twoleg place. Just to watch the warriors scent it for hours before giving up and leaving. Who'd know you'd be deputy someday."

Moonpelt twitched her whiskers at her sister and a mischievous glint illuminated her eyes. Snowpaw remembered that Greenclaw said Moonpelt was once a troublemaker. Snowpaw wondered fleetingly what happened to make that change so drastically.

The night wore on and the warriors had finished eating and sharing tongues. In pairs, they left Snowpaw one-by-one. Moonpelt and Frogleap left first, brushing pelts affectionately before padding off in opposite directions. Then Raventalon and Seednose wished her luck on her first day tomorrow before departing. Silverstep and Rayflight stayed a little longer sharing stories of their days as apprentices with Birdpelt before Snowpaw started to nod her head with weariness. They wished her a goodnight in parting.

Snowpaw padded softly to the nursery before remembering suddenly that she was an apprentice. Quickly, she trotted away before anybody noticed her mistake and approached the apprentices' den. She hesitated outside, listening for any sound of arguments, but once she was positive the others were already asleep she creeped in.

The nests have been rebuilt, though they still showed signs of damage, and all three apprentices were fast asleep. Gently, Snowpaw stepped around Slatepaw's nest and settled into the nest that Perchpaw had made, destroyed, and refurbished. She glanced warmly at the three apprentices. Although she would miss Greenclaw's warmth, she was glad to be there after moons of waiting. Snowpaw closed her eyes and settled into a warm slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Whispers and Dreams

Snowpaw opened her eyes to a haze. As small as a newborn kit, her eyes were blurry and unfocused. Snowpaw could barely tell she was in the clearing of ThunderClan's hollow; however, the warm smells of the hollow relaxed Snowpaw. She knew where she was by the scent and sounds of her classmates around her.

A small movement to the left brought her attention to a black rock that had shifted against her. Snowpaw narrowed her eyes trying to make out the shape when another black rock moved against her other side. They were warm and familiar. She looked at these strange things for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly they were before suddenly lightning struck in front of her.

Terrified wails rose all around her as lightning flashed again and again, dancing in front of her as thunderous caterwauls roared with each strike. Snowpaw began to wail too. She was scared and didn't know why. Suddenly, the lightning struck next to her on the black rock, shattering it to pieces, then the other moving rock. Snowpaw watched, her fuffy newborn fur on ends as the lightning came down to strike her to pieces.

Raising to her paws, claws unsheathed Snowpaw turned snarling in the apprentice's den. Slatepaw, who sat perched in her nest, had been watching Snowpaw in the night with her wide blazing blue eyes. "You were dreaming," Slatepaw whispered gently. "It was a bad dream. You are awake now."

Slatepaw rose from her crouched position as her words soothed Snowpaw's fur. Shyly, Snowpaw sheathed her claws and asked, "Did I wake you?"

"No," Slatepaw responded as through she was expecting her to ask. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Why are you awake?" Snowpaw countered, suspicious of Slatepaw along with curiosity tugging her.

Slatepaw's eyes betrayed a flash of fear before narrowing warily at Snowpaw. She suddenly felt shameful for asking her things that were none of her business but realized Slatepaw had asked first. Maybe Slatepaw was thinking the same thing. They stared at each other, blue eyes against green in the darkness for several seconds. Finally, Slatepaw blinked, ending the silent challenge, then sat down and wrapped her thick tail neatly around her side before answering, "I hear voices calling me at night when I sleep." Snowpaw bristled. "They aren't calling to me exactly, but to a cat who understands them and I fear, because I hear them, they are calling for me."

"What are they?" Snowpaw breathed out the question, terror from her dream forgotten.

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if they are real. It calms my pelt to walk around the hollow and ensure the dirtplace entrance is still blocked off and that a warrior is on watch. Sometimes, if they look sleepy I scare them and run into the warriors den before they see who it is."

She raised her black and gray-striped head proudly at her mischief. Snowpaw remembered unjustly getting in trouble for sneaking out of her nest as a kit to scare warriors as she bit back a sharp remark. As calm and proud as Slatepaw appeared all the time, Snowpaw could now tell she was also scared.

"Featherwhisker says it's a gift and not to tell anybody. The medicine cats are the only other ones who know so keep it a secret and I'll return the favor," she whispered.

Before Snowpaw could ask her another question, the challenge burned in Slatepaw's eyes again, silencing her. "What were you dreaming about? I watched you turn and wail softly in your nest without waking you so that you could see the whole dream. You almost woke up Perchpaw, but Droppaw snored louder than your fidgeting."

Snowpaw fluffed her pelt again, wary to share dreams with a she-cat who claimed to hear voices calling to her outside the hollow. Slatepaw told Snowpaw the truth though, from what she could tell at least; therefore, Slatepaw expected the satisfied curiosity she had given Snowpaw to be returned. Snowpaw blinked and mimicked Slatepaw as she sat to tell her dream story.

When she was finished, Slatepaw seemed disappointed, "Have you ever had that dream before?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't worry unless it becomes reoccurring," she waved her tail dismissively. "We all have bad dreams sometimes."

"But we all don't hear voices," Snowpaw countered.

Slatepaw's ears flattened, "Don't tell."

"I won't," Snowpaw promised. Snowpaw suddenly realized that Slatepaw might have been hoping that she was hearing the voices too. "Why haven't you told anyone else though?"

The flash of fear crossed her blue eyes, the same blue eyes that Bigheart has told stories upon stories behind. Snowpaw almost gasped. Slatepaw is related to Bigheart! She realized that Meadowfoot never had a tom come and visit the kits besides curious warriors. Could Bigheart and Meadowfoot..? No, that would be ridiculous. Bigheart was much older than Meadowfoot and was in the Elder's den moons before she kitted. Moonpelt never picked a mate.

Slatepaw stood to her paws and whispered, "Any visions that come from me will only scare the Clan, given who my father is." In a silent bound, she left Snowpaw with a realization that left her fur on ends.

Sootheart, Bigheart's son known as the exiled warrior of ThunderClan, was the father of Slatepaw and Droppaw.

 **Reviews and constructive criticism motivate my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Second Death

The night sky began to turn gray with dawn. Willowdrift instructed Snowpaw to be ready before the sun peaked every morning. He explained there were two daily apprentice tasks she was to perform as part of her training. Willowdrift padded two fox-lengths ahead of her the entire time.

Snowpaw swore that her paws were about to fall off as she approached Willowdrift at the entrance. They had explored the entire territory yesterday from sun up to sun down. Willowdrift was taller than her. Snowpaw's ears were level with his eye. He made sure she had a rough time following by taking wide steps through overgrown trails.

Even though she was winded, her mind buzzed with the beauty of ThunderClan territory. She saw and experienced so much yesterday!

"Before we begin today's training on hunting and crouching I am going to introduce you to your daily morning task," Willowdrift mewed lightly. They padded out of the hollow entrance, flicking their tails in passing at Duckmuzzle who stood guard and walked around the outskirts of the bramble barrier. It protected the clan from nosey foxes and deadly snakes. With his white-fluffy tail, Willowdrift pointed at the barrier and instructed, "Take a look at these thorns."

Snowpaw narrowed her eyes and noticed the thorns for the first time. They were sharp and menacing.

"Your job as an apprentice is to check this barrier for any small breaks that weather may cause. It is to ensure that snakes don't come into the hollow. They can slither down into it very easily, also to keep nosey foxes from spying on the location of our nursery and Elder's den. When you see a crack big enough for a small snake to fit through you will get mud, rocks, bramble or moss and seal the hole up. This is one of your apprenticeship responsibility to help contribute to our clan's safety."

"What do the other apprentices do?" Snowpaw asked eyeing the barrier with a new sense of importance.

Willowdrift bristled at her unannounced question, "They contribute however their mentors seem fit. Now walk along the barrier and try to find any holes. If you find one, show me, and I'll teach you how to make a sturdy seal."

Snowpaw padded away from Willowdrift, thankful that he stayed behind, and scanned the bottom of the bramble bush to the top as she walked. There were several spots that seemed recently repaired which strengthened her curiosity on if other apprentices checked the bramble barrier also. All along the bottom, mud caked the bramble barrier. Up top, she could see where rocks and brittle moss has been wedged in with mud to block holes. Snowpaw shuddered thinking about getting mud under her claws.

She had almost walked the entire circle back to Willowdrift without finding any faults when fear scent caught her attention. Snowpaw looked up to see Willowdrift's fur was rising but this time it wasn't at her.

"Willowdrift?" she mewed warily. "What's wron-"

Willowdrift broke into a full sprint to the hollow entrance and Snowpaw chased after him. Fear of the unknown made blood roar in her ears as her heartbeat quickened.

Snowpaw pushed through the tunnel faster than Willowdrift and nearly stumbled into him as he stopped in front of her. She was about to ask another question before she heard it.

A low, miserable cry.

"Oh-no," Willowdrift whispered as he leaped toward the medicine cat's den. A small crowd has formed outside. Snowpaw followed more slowly and listened as the cats around her murmured.

"The rumors are true."

"Cats are getting sick-"

"It's only been queens though."

A long low wail rose from the medicine cat den. All the gathering cats fell silent.

Snowpaw's pelt bristled as she recognized Raventalon's cry. It was clawed with grief that made every cat bristle in horror. Only one thing could cause a cat that much grief. Terror gripped Snowpaw. Where's Greenclaw? Could he be sick too?

Foxstar emerged from the medicine cat den with his head held high but his ears laid flat. The Clan parted as he walked through the crowd to HighLedge and leaped up in one pounce. There was no need to call the Clan to a meeting. All the cats that were in the hollow had followed him below, desperate for news.

"Seednose will walk with StarClan tonight," he announced heavily. Cats gathered below, who knew Seednose well, began to yowl in a misery that couldn't quite match Ravontalon's. "She was our best hunter and a wonderful mother to Sunleaf and Rayflight. This isn't the first queen to pass this way and sadly, Seednose was too early in her kitting for the kits to have any chance of survival."

Snowpaw felt eyes burn into her pelt as she realized what Foxstar was saying.

Seednose passed away just as Birdpelt did.

Panic sent her flying from the gathering to find Greenclaw as Foxstar went on to praise the life Seednose had lived. No cat questioned her.

When Snowpaw squeezed through the entrance she ran blindly. She had no idea which direction Greenclaw was in or if he was in a border or hunting patrol. As she ran, Snowpaw also realized that this was the first time outside the hollow on her own. Her paws began to slow as she took in her surroundings. She didn't recognize where she was and that made her pelt prickle with unease.

A loud rustle from somewhere deep in the forest made her jump and feel very exposed. Quickly, she crawled low on her belly toward a bush to hide. A sharp sting bit her nose and ears as she pushed into the bush which made her yowl with pain and fright. The bush stung her!

"What are you doing?"

Snowpaw leaped a fox-length and twisted mid-air to see Perchpaw stifling a purr of amusement as she landed. Perchpaw had a mouse at his paws, blood still trickling from a fresh killing bite. Snowpaw's ears fell back with embarrassment and her face throbbed with pain. Perchpaw catching that mouse was the rustle that frightened her.

"That's a nettle bush you're trying to dig into. They sting pretty painfully. Are you okay?" Perchpaw mewed more gently. "I smelt your fear-scent and came over."

Snowpaw was too embarrassed to respond. She was lost and eyes watering from the stings to her eyelids.

"Where's Willowdrift?" Perchpaw pushed.

"Back at camp," Snowpaw murmured and quickly countered. "Do you know where Greenclaw is?"

Perchpaw narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Shouldn't you have a warrior with you? You obviously don't know the territory yet. Let alone how to defend yourself if you came across a wondering badger."

Snowpaw stood taller to show she wasn't scared, but she only felt it half-heartedly and Perchpaw saw right through her. "Come on," he mewed tenderly. "I'll take you to Greenclaw."

With a sigh of relief, Snowpaw butted heads gratefully with Perchpaw before he buried his mouse. They padded side-by-side toward the opposite direction Snowpaw was heading originally.

"He's patrolling the WindClan border. I was just wrapping up my apprenticeship duty before I stumbled across you," Perchpaw explained. "What's the rush to find Greenclaw?"

"A queen died."

Perchpaw stopped, his ears fell back in distress. "Which one?"

"Seednose."

Perchpaw stared at her with wide eyes that begun to swim with emotion as the news settled in. When he finally looked away he hung his head shaking it softly in disbelief.

"Rayflight is on the same patrol." He mewed miserably. After a moment, Perchpaw bristled and looked back at Snowpaw. "Seednose was carrying kits."

Snowpaw's heart dropped as she answered his unspoken question, "They didn't make it."

"We need to hurry," Perchpaw decided. "My mother will need me for this."

Snowpaw had to sprint to keep up with Perchpaw. He was fully grown and his pudgy appearance made Snowpaw underestimate how fast he could run. By the time they saw the patrol on the outskirts of the forest, Snowpaw was too winded to feel relief in seeing Greenclaw alive and well. She stopped to catch her breath as Perchpaw ran off ahead.

"Perchpaw told us what happened," Greenclaw mewed as he approached. He left the patrol behind. In the distance, Perchpaw supported Rayflight as she wailed her emotions in the air pressing firmly against him. The other two warriors in the patrol comforted them on both sides.

"Seednose died as Birdpelt did," Snowpaw spat the words out with fear as Greenclaw visibly flinched. "It might be contagious. I thought you might ha-"

"Shuush.." Greenclaw rubbed his cheek against her's. "It's not contagious or we both would have been sick a long time ago. It's scary when cats die from sickness but it rarely happens. Birdpelt and Seednose were needed in StarClan. Though their time was short, they touched many hearts and we miss Birdpelt and even Seednose already."

Feeling like a kit again, she pressed her pelt against his as he comforted her. In the distance, Rayflight's wails began to soften as Perchpaw and the rest of the patrol padded back to camp.

"Your muzzle is hot," Greenclaw noted, drawing away from Snowpaw suddenly. "Your ears and eyes are swollen also."

"I ran into a nettle bush," Snowpaw admitted shyly as her stings resurfaced.

"That's what you get for running off without permission," an angry scrawl retorted. Greenclaw and Snowpaw whipped in the direction the voice came from. To Snowpaw's disappointment, Willowdrift padded forward. "Come, we have work to do."

Greenclaw stomped up to Willowdrift, his usual slim black tail lashed out thick and bushy as he spat, "Snowpaw needs to see Featherwhisker. She's covered in nettle stings!"

"Lesson's are best learned that way," Willowdrift responded harshly. His yellow eyes stared into Greenlaw's as he continued, "Running into a forest untrained, unguided, and without permission could have led to much worse than nettle stings. Perchpaw won't always be there to find her when she's tangled in nettles."

Hot shame flushed over Snowpaw. She crouched low to the ground as she realized Willowdrift had followed her since she left the hallow. He could have stopped her from running into the nettle bush!

Willowdrift's eyes narrowed as his anger rose, "Be thankful I pride myself in how _my_ apprentices succeed. Even if she murdered Birdpelt unintentionally, I won't let her embarrass me-"

"She did not kill Birdpelt!" Greenclaw hissed exasperatedly as though he had said it a million times. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he spat, "You know the sickness had nothing to do with the kits!"

Willowdrift appeared to remain calm under Greenclaw's threats, even though his thrashing white tail gave way to his anger. He eyed Snowpaw crouched behind Greenclaw. Slowly Willowdrift mewed, "It's just interesting how Seednose died the same way. Is it a coincidence that she was pregnant also? Let's hope that's the case." He padded past Greenclaw to Snowpaw and put a paw under her chin, raising her head. He looked at her for a minute before meowing coldly, "You're going to need to see Featherwhisker before your eyes swell shut. You'll be useless today but tomorrow you'll be fit enough to start training for the Clan."

Greenclaw was about to strike at Willowdrift but instead shook his head and straightened up. His worry for Snowpaw was stronger than his hatred for Willowdrift because he was right, Snowpaw's face was starting to swell.

Feeling smaller than a mouse, Snowpaw took Greenclaw's tail as he led her through the forest back to camp where the Clan mourned the lost of Seednose and her unborn litter.

 **The introductory chapters are over. Now to begin the plot...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: Dream's Warning**

"Seednose was complaining about feeling ill the night before," Snowpaw overheard Featherwhisker tell Greenclaw as Sunleaf tended to her nettle stings. "The sickness that struck Birdpelt caused a seizure in her sleep and she seemed perfectly healthy before, so rest assured. Even though Birdpelt and Seednose were close, there are no similarities between their illness besides the jerking. Even so, we will keep a close eye on Frogleap as she continues along her pregnancy."

"I just wanted to make sure," Greenclaw mewed gruffly. "Three pregnant queens in a row is just unusual."

Snowpaw briefly remembered Fernwish. She was a queen who was about to kit when Snowpaw was a newborn. Frenwish went for a walk and a rogue cat attacked and killed her near the abandoned two-leg place. ThunderClan sent a patrol to find the rouge but there was no trace. Some cats believed Sootheart, ThunderClan's exiled warrior, killed her.

"There!" Sunleaf purred, bringing Snowpaw's attention back to him. "Your face will feel numb but the swelling should go down by sunrise. You should sleep here tonight though just in-"

"No need Sunleaf," Featherwhisker interrupted without turning away from Greenclaw. "They're just nettle stings. If she ate the nettles then I would be worried about her breathing but these little stings will be fine enough for her to sleep in her own nest."

"If you say so." Sunleaf sounded concerned and muttered to Snowpaw, "I wouldn't be so worried if the stings weren't right on your eyelids. The sight would be a terrible thing to lose so check in with me before you do any apprenticeship duties. If you have any trouble sleeping tonight stop by and we can help with that."

"Ok," Snowpaw muttered. "Thank you."

Together Snowpaw and Greenclaw left the medicine cat den. Greenclaw's tail twitched irritably when he saw Willowdrift sitting outside waiting. Willowdrift ignored Greenclaw and turned to Snowpaw, "Well?"

"Sunleaf said I will be better by sunrise," Snowpaw mewed looking at her paws.

"That's good news," Willowdrift sighed. "Tomorrow morning, after you check the barrier, we'll hunt in honor of Seednose. We would do that now, but under your current swollenness, it will have to wait. In the meantime, check on the elders, they will be upset about Seednose and might like help or company preparing the vigil tonight."

Snowpaw lowered her head shamefully and turned away from the two warriors towards the elders' den. "Good afternoon Bigheart and Ambernose," Snowpaw mewed walking in.

Ambernose grunted, "You look like you ran face first into a nettle bush."

"I did."

"Silly she-cat," Bigheart purred. "You've had a rough day then."

"First Seednose, then nettles," Ambernose added sympathetically.

Snowpaw suddenly remembered her dream last night, and Slatepaw's experiences, which had her lying awake all night. "Actually, it started before that," Snowpaw mewed sourly. "I slept horribly too."

"How come little one," Bigheart asked.

"I had a bad dream. It felt so real that I couldn't go back to sleep."

Ambernose and Bigheart looked at each other briefly before Ambernose meowed, "A bad dream the night before Seednose's death?"

"Did you tell the medicine cats while you were getting your nettle stings treated?" Bigheart asked.

Snowpaw answered hesitantly, "No. It was just a bad dream."

"Dearie, cats usually do not have vivid bad dreams without reason," Ambernose spoke with an unusually soft tone.

Bigheart chimed in, "Usually just missed prey or skirmishes. Nothing worth remembering the next day or keeping us up at night."

"Come with us," Ambernose stood shakily to her paws. Snowpaw could see Ambernose's hips tremor with the effort and remembered Willowdrift's instructions.

"But I was told to come help you will the vigil," Snowpaw mewed as Bigheart struggled to his paws too.

"There's nothing to do at the moment for that. We have already cleaned her pelt. In the morning, Bigheart and I will bury her alone. It is an honor for us to help the young ones by letting them go back to their duties and try to regain some normalcies."

"We always pray we never have to though," Bigheart muttered sadly. "And it has been such a long time since we have had new kits come to the clan."

Snowpaw realized she was the youngest cat in the clan as they walked towards Foxstar's den. No other she-cat had gotten pregnant during the rough leaf-bare.

Foxstar was over watching the cats that sat in mourning with Seednose when he noticed the elders and Snowpaw approaching him. He jumped down to greet them. "Ambernose, Bigheart, Snowpaw," Foxstar purred at each of them even though his eyes swam with sadness. "Is there something I can help with?"

Snowpaw studied him, unaware of why the elders brought her to him. Foxstar was a big tom with a dark gray pelt and white paws and arms with deep amber eyes. He had a white patch right in the middle of his muzzle that stretched out to his right ear and his entire tail was white. Snowpaw briefly remembered Breezecreek comparing Foxstar to a fox he had seen on a patrol once except the fox was orange instead of gray and had a white chest and black tipped ears and forearms.

"Snowpaw had a vivid dream last night," Bigheart announced making Snowpaw suddenly self-conscious. "We thought the timing was off and that you should hear about it."

Foxstar nodded at Bigheart while meowing respectfully, "I always appreciate advice from my wise elders. Snowpaw, come with me."

Snowpaw followed Foxstar to his den. Inside was warm and welcoming. Foxstar sat down and wrapped his bushy tail around his paws, the white tail curled in welcome. Snowpaw felt very secure in her leader's presence. "So, tell me about this dream of yours, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw began by telling him of her vision being blurred to the two soft moving boulders to the thunder that clashed in front of her while the hollow echoed in cries from unseen cats. She explained how the boulders were then struck by lightning and right before she was hit she awoke in her nest.

Foxstar listened intently and narrowed his eyes deeper as she continued further into her dream. When Snowpaw finished, he rose his head to the entrance and meowed, "That is very coincidental. Snowpaw, tell me. Did you know how many siblings were born with you?"

Snowpaw felt suddenly uncomfortable as she couldn't remember, "I know it was one or two. Maybe three?"

Foxstar merely nodded, "It could mean nothing and I do not want you to be distracted by it just because of the situations that unfolded the next day. Tell me if you have that dream again though. Even if it wakes you up in the middle of the night. come to me."

Snowpaw nodded.

"You may go back to your nest and rest," Foxstar instructed. Standing to his paws he guided Snowpaw out of his den. Before leaping down from HighLedge to join Seednose's vigil he instructed Snowpaw, to her greatest embarrassment yet, "No more running into nettle bushes."

 **I will be updating more often! That also means I may have some typos though. Please ignore them, I am only a human without an editor :)**


End file.
